Well production performance is commonly estimated using well known steady state techniques and a well model based on a nodal analysis that often needs to be calibrated using a transient build up test, a draw-down test and/or a production logging test. In this manner, real-time pressure could be used to try and match the pressure in the well model. This approach is broadly accepted, has been used for many years and works well for reservoirs/wells that produce without requiring stimulation techniques such as fracturing and acidizing. In the last 10 years, reservoirs with a permeability of less than 1 and have generated much interest due to an abundance of hydrocarbons deposited in tight rocks. However, these resources need the assistance of multiple hydraulic fracture stages to be economically produced and often require more than two fracture stages per well. In a tight reservoir system, the wells are drilled with extensive lateral sections often that operators can fracture. Conventional estimation of well production performance thus, may be undesirable due to the fact that a well requires stimulation techniques and because real-time pressure is the only parameter used to test the well model. Moreover, the challenge with wells that require stimulation techniques is to estimate the production performance of each individual fracture at any particular time (e.g. real-time, right time, on-demand, daily, weekly).